Broken Glass
by briaxx
Summary: Angeletta a twenty-five year old French girl, or as she will try to say twenty. Angeletta has no memories of the past five years, which is a complete problem for her long time kind-of-boyfriend Izumo Kusangai. She doesn't remember moving to Japan, meeting Izumo, or becoming a HOMRA member. Needless to say, HOMRA is in for a hell of a ride.
1. Chapter 1

" _Angeletta?" The voice seemed far away, and far off the grid of insanity as well. The voice wavered with every syllable. She seemed to remember it, it was familiar to her. The tone, the pitch of the voice, yet she couldn't pin point who it was – or where it was coming from. At that moment it occurred to her_ _ **she**_ _didn't even know where she was. It was dark, extremely dark, she could hear certain voices spilled out around her yet she didn't know where she was. "Angel, wake up." Wake up? She thought, she was asleep? Was she truly asleep, everything was dark – her eyes were closed. Could she open them however? She tried to. Or at least tried to move. Did it work?_

" _Ey! Her finger moved!"_

 _She wanted sigh. Well something moved. "Angel, can you hear me? Please, wake up. It's me, Izumo."_

 _Izumo, who was that? When did she meet a Japanese man? There was barely any Japanese people back in France. "Come Ang!" A loud voice yelled, a different voice than the other man. This one sounded a lot more childlike, Izumo sounded more mature. A loud slap was heard. "Ow! What the hell Fushimi!"_

 _She tried once more, trying to peel herself away from the darkness; this time, instead of her finger moving – her eyes slowly fluttered open. She was met with a bright light. "Angel!" Izumo spoke in surprise. She groaned, tilting her head to the side to hide from the bright light as she blinked._

" _Ma tête se sent comme il est sur le point d'exploser." (My head feels like its about to explode.) She groaned, her body aching with every small movement._

" _Angel, what was that? I don't know what you said?"_

 _She groaned loudly, turning her head to the side. Finally, she was able to see. Able to see a man with blonde hair and a pair of glasses. An attractive man with blonde hair and glasses. "Qui es-tu?" (Who are you?)._

" _Angel?"_

 _Huffing, she rolled her eyes. "Mon nom est Angeletta." "My name is Angeletta.) She muttered._

" _Come on, Ang! You know we don't speak French!" the childlike voice yelled. Angeletta sighed, forgetting there were others in the room and turned to look at who else there were. A small girl with long white hair and peculiar red eyes, a short stubby young man with chestnut colored hair and a dark beanie, a scrawny kid with dark hair and a pair of glasses, and a tall man with fire colored hair; leaning on the wall._

" _Who are you people," She muttered, finally in Japanese. "And why are you in my hospital room, why am I even_ _ **in**_ _a hospital room."_


	2. Chapter 2

Izumo didn't know what to say, for the first time in a _hell_ of a long time he was speechless. Everyone in the room could sense Izumo's distress. Why didn't she remember them? There was a sickening silence that wallowed in between the white bleached walls. The silence was unbearable to one, noise and over all anger and surprise crept up his throat like puke. Until the words spilled out from his mouth quickly. "What?!" Yata yelled, "What do you mean 'who are you people'? Ang, it's us!"

Angeletta looked over to the young skater, narrowing her eyes. "Thanks, that's _so_ helpful." She muttered, sarcasm rolling off her tongue like her native language. Izumo chuckled. At least his Angel was still the same. She turned to him, her eyebrows furrowed. She wondered why he seemed so familiar. Mikoto, noticing that Izumo probably wanted to explain to Angeletta the situation, motioned everyone to follow him out – leaving the two young adults in the dreaded awkward silence. "You know," She muttered, "they say that whenever there is an awkward silence . . . a gay baby is born."

Izumo smiled slightly. "It's only awkward when you point it out." He replied swiftly. "Izumo," he greeted holding out his hand.

"Angeletta." She took his hand wearily. "But I believe you know that already. Where am I? I mean, I know I'm in a hospital but _why_. And why do you know me, but I don't know you."

"You do know me, Angel." He mumbled. "You just don't remember, I believe."

"You believe?" Angeletta drawled out.

He sighed. He didn't want to explain this to her, he was quite blunt when it came to certain things. Angel was used to it, but what if she wasn't now? It was all to confusing for the blonde bar owner. "Where's the damn doctor." He muttered.

Angeletta licked her lips. "Why don't we start with just telling me why I am here?"

Izumo ran a hand through his hair, huffing. "You were hit by a car," he stated, before cringing slightly. Just like he thought . . . _blunt_. He glanced over to Angel, who stared at him blankly. Her blue eyes held no emotion, no sadness, pain, humor – nothing.

"I was . . . hit by a car?"

.

 _Five Years Ago September 12_ _th_

 _The bar was abnormally quiet. Surprisingly, no one was around to bother the poor bar owner. Everyone was out doing their own thing, and he was left to cater to an empty bar. Thunder cracked and wind howled outside. No one was inside the bar, not a costumer or clansmen; just Izumo and his lovely bar. That was until the bar doors slammed opened. He glanced up from cleaning a glass and over to the doors. A girl, holding a burgundy colored umberella, with dark hair that fell across her shoulders in beautiful waves and dark blue eyes stood. She sighed, glancing up at him. A lazy smirk placed on her lips. "Good evening, darling." Izumo greeted in English, noticing that girl just couldn't be Japanesse._

 _She smiled. "Good evening," she replied in fluent Japanese. Izumo lifted up an eyebrow, he was clearly mistaken. She went to sit at the bar._

" _What can I get you?" He questioned._

" _Just a glass of water." She replied. Izumo nodded his head and quickly made her a glass of water. His eyes fluttered down to the silver that was wrapped around her wrist, the word_ Angel, _in English was spelled out in beautiful cursive._

" _Angel." He muttered._

 _She hummed. "What?"_

 _Izumo chuckled. "That's your name?"_

 _Her cheeks tinted slightly pink. "Angeletta, but yeah. How'd you know?"_

" _The bracelet." He replied, pointing to the silver._

 _Angeletta's eyes glanced down at her wrist where the silver dangled. "Oh," She chuckled. "What's your name?"_

" _Izumo Kusanagi."_

" _Well, it's nice to you meet you Izumo."_

 _Izumo smirked. "Nice to meet you too, Angel."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who is a HOOOORRIBLE PERSON. ME. That's who. Sorry it took me so long to update... like... months... a lot of months. But, I've been struggling in school so I can get into COLLEGE! Yay, I'll be an adult soon. There is sarcasm allll throughout that yay. But, thank you for the reviews, favorites, and all that jazz. This is not my best work. I'm serious. I haven't watch K in forever, haven't even seen the second season. I'm about to start that right now. So, not all the information might not be true. Call me out on it.**

 **So!**

 __Angeletta glanced around the bar full of young men. They all bore the same mark she had on her left shoulder. The small girl who had stayed by Angeletta's side since she arrived back at the bar. "You have very pretty eyes," Angeletta commented. Anna smiled brightly.

"Thank you." Izumo washed yet another glass – which is what he always seems to be doing. He didn't mind, considering the bar was his pride and joy. However, a while back something else caught his eye. The woman who sat on the couch off to the side captivated him. She was sweet, spunky, and a hell of a girl. Her dark blue eyes glanced over to him, and he sent her a smirk.

"Anything coming back to you Angel?" He questioned.

Angeletta shook her head. "Not yet. However, I think I would remember such captivating eyes." She spoke, poking Anna's forehead.

Mikoto watched the two girls talk and play with each other. He was quite worried that Angeletta's memory loss would play a toll on Anna – however, their relationship was still quite strong. However, he didn't know if he could say the same about Kusangi's relationship with Angeletta. Mikoto placed his cup of liquor down on the bar, and looked over to Izumo. "Are you worried?" He questioned.

Izumo paused, but then shook his head. "No, why would I be? The doctor said her memories would come back."

"Should come back." Mikoto corrected.

"They will." Izumo replied, looking back over to Angeletta who smiled lightly. The bar doors slammed open, causing Izumo to look over to the culprit with narrowed eyes. The brunette haired boy who was somehow, nowhere to be found was in the door way. "Tatara," Izumo grumbled.

Tatara, ignoring him, simply ran over to the dark haired girl and swept her up in his arms. Angeletta's eyes widen, confused about the situation that was happening to her. "Angel!" The boy yelled, holding Angeletta's tighter and tighter with every second. "I was _so_ worried about you!"

Yata angry that this was the _first_ time Tatara showed up during this whole debacle stood up. "Where were you, huh?!"

Tatara paused, ceasing his frantic swinging of his arms. "What do you mean? I haven't been gone that long -"

"Ang was out for a _day!_ " Yata yelled bitterly. "And you weren't there for a single second!" Before Tatara could speak, a muffled set of words came out from Angeletta's who face was pushed inside Tatara's chest.

Izumo sighed. "Please stop suffocating her." Tatara chuckled sheepishly and set Angeletta down. She took a deep breathe, placing a hand on her chest. "Now what was it that you said, Angel?"

"I said," Angeletta paused taking another deep breathe, "maybe he had a good reason to be gone. I'm not that pissed -"

"You don't even remember him!" Yata yelled.

Fushimi fed up with Yata's loud yelling, slapped him on the back of the head. "Shut up, _Misaki_."

Yata snapped towards him as Angeletta shivered from the young boys words. "Don't call me that!"

Tatara glanced down at Angeletta confused. "Why'd you shiver?" He questioned quietly.

"Why does he say it so weird." She muttered in reply. Tatara laughed, throwing his arm around her shoulder. She watched as Yata and Fushimi got into a yelling match, and how Izumo continued to tell them not to hurt his bar. "Is this what it's like everyday?"

Tatara hummed. "You got used to it. But then again, you were the only one who could calm down your boyfriend." At those few words, everyone paused. Angeletta's eyebrows furrowed as she glanced up at the young boy.

"I have a boyfriend?"

Izumo slapped his forehead as Tatara looked around. He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "You . . . you guys didn't tell her that?" he questioned.

"No," Izumo muttered. "We were gonna wait." Angeletta slowly raised her hand. Izumo, not even bothering to look up, spoke. "What, Angel?"

"I have a boyfriend?" Came her reply, once again.

Izumo placed his glass down, and nodded. "Kind of . . ."

Her left eyebrow shot up. "Kind of?"

"Yeah, you guys didn't really make it official." Yata spoke.

Angeletta licked her lips, then pointed at Fushimi. "It's not creepy over there is it?"

Fushimi narrowed his eyes, pissed that she called him creepy. The rest chuckled. "No." Izumo told her. "Can we talk in the back -"

"It's Izumo!" Chitose yelled. Izumo glared at him, sighing deeply.

Angeletta glanced over to Izumo. "You?"

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"How long?"

Izumo shrugged. "More or less . . . four years."

Angeletta's eyes widen. "Four years!" She yelled. "How much did I forget!"

"Well considering you don't remember any of us, about five years." Fushimi mumbled.

"Okay . . . five years, that's not to long. Five years. Five years." Angeletta repeated. Angeletta chuckled. "Who am I kidding? Five years?! _That's forever ago!_ I don't even remember coming here to Japan! _God dammit!_ "

Izumo grimaced as she began to rant to herself. The other clansmen watched with careful eyes. Soon, a red glow began shine around her. Izumo, carefully walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Angel, calm down. You're very unstable." She paused, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Mentally? Are you calling me crazy-"

"No, your – I think it's time we have a talk about this." He prodded her shoulder. She glanced down to the mark.

"What? I thought it was just some stupid matching tattoo shit, we all got roped into." She muttered.

Izumo chuckled. "No. That's a mark, that signifies that you are a clan member. A member of HOMRA."

Angeletta blinked. "I'm in a gang?"

"No. You're in a clan."

"Which is like a gang."

"No. Angel. The Red Clan, is run by the Red King, Mikoto."

"The gang leader."

Yata sighed loudly. "WE ARE NOT A GANG!"

Angel blinked at Yata, before turning towards Izumo. "Continue."

"When you are apart of the clan, you receive this mark. This mark allows you to access a certain aurora, ours just so happens to be fire. You, always had an act for not being able to control it too well. I think, without your memories, you're more unstable then ever."

"So..." Angel muttered. "I moved to Japan, got into a gang, got a boyfriend, this said gang has powers, and I work under a king?"

Izumo shrugged. "More or less. We met, before you got into HOMRA..."

"That's fair." She replied, sighing. She placed her hands on her forehead. "This is so much to take -" A sudden pause.

Izumo furrowed his eyebrows. "Something wrong?" A blush crept up Angel's cheeks as she pursed her lips. "What's wrong?" Chuckling, she shook her head. "Come on Ang, just tell me."

. . .

"Am I still a virgin?"

 **I didn't edit. I never do until stories are fin. :) Hope you enjoy it. Be nice to each other and have a great day/night/evening/morning/sleep/ etc/**


	4. Chapter 4

_The sky was dark. Stars hidden by the many streetlights. She grasped the edge of the rooftop tightly in her hand, as hard as she could grab concrete. She stared over the many skyscrapers and people who simply went on with their lives. "You seem deep in thought."_

 _She hummed, turning her head so she can see him. A cigarette laid in lips lazily, his blonde hair messy, and glasses perched on his nose. Always the same. "Aren't I always?"_

 _Izumo nodded his head. He walked up beside her, leaning across the roof's barrier. He peered down. "We're high up."_

 _"Yeah?" She laughed, "wouldn't know."_

 _"You're not. . . thinking of jumping, are you?"_

 _Her eyes widen. She looked over to him. "Why would you think that?"_

 _Izumo let out a breathe. "Cause, things aren't going to well. Y'know at home -"_

 _"So you think I would jump?" She questioned, tilting her head. "Leave you?" Izumo glanced up at her, running a hand through his hair._

 _"Let's stop this sentimental shit."_

 _Angel laughed, nodding. "Let's." Silence over came them. They could hear the yells, talking, and horns from cars below - but up here they were alone. She hummed, "this is where you first kissed me."_

 _"I thought I said no more -"_

 _"I know." She muttered, playing with her fingertips. "Just wanted a good memory."_

 _/_

Izumo and Angel walked side by side. Her phone was in her hand, as she stared down at it. There was silence between. Izumo peaked over at her. Her mother's phone number was on the screen. "They won't answer." She muttered. Izumo slowly stopped, Angel following. "Neither of them." She glanced up at him. "Do you know why?"

Izumo sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cigarette. "Angel, I don't wanna overwhelm you."

"I need to know." Angel whispered, clutching the phone tighter. "I need to know why my parents won't answer my calls. Don't they know that I was in a car crash?"

He nodded. "We tried to call them. They wouldn't answer. So we texted instead."

"What did they say?" Izumo's mind drifted back to that day. Those few texts. "Izumo, what did they say?"

He turned towards her. "I don't want to hurt you -"

"What happened?" She whispered, her voice cracking. His eyes widen as he noticed the tears. "I don't know anything that has happened. Not moving, not falling in love, not . . . losing my parents. It sucks not being able to remember who you are."

"You're Angel." Izumo muttered. "You're explosive, sometimes violent, loving, over protecting, and sweet." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "That's the woman I know." He took a deep breathe. "You're parents didn't approve of you moving here, or me. They thought that I wouldn't be able to provide for you. You told them off," he laughed. "So hard. You said that if they didn't want me to apart of your life, that you wouldn't be apart of theirs. You said you were quitting school, that you hated it. You said you wanted to stay here. That was the last time you talked to them."

Silence. Angel stared at the ground. Izumo pursed his lips. He had done it. One of the many things he didn't want to tell her. "They. . . didn't want me to be happy?" She sighed, wiping her eyes. "Their fucking loss." She muttered, scrolling over her phone.

"Angel."

 **Contact Deleted**. Izumo stared with wide eyes. Angel laughed, stuffing the phone back into her pocket. "Done. Let's go get ice cream." She reached over to Izumo and took a hold of his hand. He looked down, still shocked at what had just happened. Angel smiled, reaching up on your tip toes and pressing her lips on his cheek. "I can see that why I loved you."


	5. Chapter 5

**__Please, please, please don't hurt me. Alright, I know it's been awhile. I think the last time I updated was October? So six months, half a year? I'm terribly sorry. I'm sorry for neglecting you and all that jazz. Again, my K knowledge is a bit rusty. Call me out__** ** _ _politely if there's anything that needs fixing, okay? I want to do bigger, longer chapters but we're just getting into the book and I need to establish a few things. Anything that's unclear, to you just ask by reviewing and I'll tell you. Thanks for reading everybody!__**

 _Two weeks_. It's been two weeks since Angeletta awoke from her coma and began life underneath HOMRA once more. As everyone was thrilled to have their mother figure back she was at a lost. She knew nothing of her past life. Every day she learned something new and she put it in the back of her mind to worry about later but it never stayed their for long. She would find herself often lost in thought, thinking about all the times she might not remember. Hell, she doesn't even remembering losing her virginity.

Though, Izumo was as sweet as can be, and HOMRA was technically her family, she didn't feel at home. There was a certain nostalgic feeling, but she didn't know if she could be simply happy staying where she was at that moment. The Angeletta she knew no longer existed, instead she was Angel. No longer the classical pianist going on competitions, no longer a pre-med major, her "no boys" rule was clearly broken, and she no longer had the close relationship with her parents.

Everything she knew as gone.

Though, she never spoke of her ill feelings as she felt to bad. These boys, that young girl, and the two men she had grown close - Izumo and Mikoto - were so happy that their family was restored. Another hit to this family will leave them broken forever. She just couldn't be the one to do it.

To HOMRA, they had their Angel back. She watched over the boys, made sure they were fed and happy, scolded them when they were stupid - it was if everything was back to normal. Izumo, however, could see the change in her. She was more distant and quiet, their shared moments in the back of the bar were forever lost buried deep within her mind. They no longer had the stolen kisses while passing, he could no longer smack her butt as she walked by, or caress his finger over her smooth skin. He lacked the comfort she had when they slept side by side. He missed the tug of war of blankets, the arguments over her feet being too cold, or how he eats to much in bed. Though, he would never speak it, Izumo was alike Angel - lost.

Mikoto, a good friend to both of them could sense this lost. He watched them like a hawk, trying to figure out when one would finally. They were however, both too stubborn. He watched as Angel drifted off when she was being spoken to, she gained this look in her eye as if she trying to remember something with that person. He could see that she longing for the same connection there had been, but it just wasn't there. He watched as Izumo couldn't keep his eyes off of her and how sad he looked whenever she passed him or smiled at him. With all this mess, the member of HOMRA couldn't see the drift in yet another person.

Distant from his friend, he longed for more. He thought that HOMRA wasn't the place for him. He would never truly fit in with this crowd. The mark on his shoulder burned as he turned to look out the window. HOMRA was boring. Ever since Angel had her accident, life had began to revolve around her and they lost the spunk. Fushimi sighed deeply, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He stood up abruptly, gaining eyes on him. He began to walk towards the door, as he neared it - Yata spoke.

"Hey! Where ya going?" Yata questioned loudly, standing up from his own spot at the bar.

Fushimi turned slightly to look at the boy. Yata's eyes were narrowed, arms crossed over his chest. Fushimi pursed his lips, then shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know." He replied, he turned back around. "I'll figure it out." With that, he stepped out.

Angel stared at the door. Something was off with the kid. She licked her lips, hoping that he would stay safe and not get to any trouble out there. With a sigh, she turned back around to Anna, who was fast asleep on the couch. She stood up quietly and made her way to the bar, where Izumo stood wiping down the countertops.

"Everytime I see you, you're cleaning this bar."

Izumo looked up. Mikoto saw the flash of sadness in his eyes, as he stared at his lover. He cracked a small smile and dug into his pocket. "Well yeah, this is -"

"And import from England." Angel finished, her lips pursed and eyes narrowed.

Izumo froze. The gears in Angel's head began turn as the memory slowly came.

 _Angel swirled her drink in her cup, staring at the blonde man as he cleaned. His eyebrows were furrowed in deep concentration as he scrubbed every inch of the counter tops. He bent down to get a better look and let out a deep sigh._

" _I'm going to kill them."_

 _Angel chuckled, shaking her head. "I'm going to guess Yata was the cause."_

 _Izumo nodded, standing up from his spot. He threw the towel in the sink, the proceeded to wipe his hands on his pants leg. "Him and Bando had a fun time wrecking my bar."_

" _I can't even see it."_

" _I can feel it in my soul."_

 _Angel let out a huge laugh, shaking her head. She took a sip of her drink, smiling at him. "Y'know, every time I come around you're cleaning this bar."_

" _I should be." Izumo told her, walking over to stand in front of her. "This bar is a import, a very expensive one from England."_

" _Mm." Angel hummed, tapping her fingers on the wood. "There are better things to do than to clean a bar."_

 _Izumo chuckled, "like what?"_

 _With a cheeky grin and a wink, Angel replied, "me"_

 _Izumo paused, eyeing her. She looked to cheeky, this was surely a joke. "Nice one." He muttered, grabbing her empty glass. He turned around to place it in the sink. Angel wasn't one for random, casual sex. Not that he mind, he was usually busy running the bar or doing the dirty work for HOMRA. He didn't have a lot of free time._

 _Angel pouted. He thought she was just joking? She wanted to groan, throw something at him and call him an idiot. It had been_ _ **months**_ _since the last time they slept together - she was itching for it. He turned around, freezing at the sight of her. Her bottom lip was pouted out, her eyes dark. She was serious?_

" _You weren't kidding?"_

 _Angel huffed, throwing her arms over chest. "If you don't want to have sex, just say it."_

 _Izumo rolled his eyes. "I'm a dude, I always want sex."_

 _A smile stretched across Angel's face as she leaned over the bar. "Wanna do it here?"_

" _No." Izumo bluntly said. Her smile left. "I just cleaned this thing, we're going upstairs." With a sigh, Angel stood up and began to walk towards the staircase. Izumo placed the glass he was cleaning back into the sink and walked up behind her. He slammed his palm into her rear, causing her squeak. "Maybe later when it's dirty again."_

 _She turned around to glare at him. "I'm not having sex on a dirty countertop."_

 _Izumo nodded. "Understandable."_

Izumo slowly placed the dish down, staring at Angel. "Do you remember that?"

Slowly, she nodded. "I… I don't know how. It just came to me." She whispered. Totsuka let out a small gasp, throwing his hand onto his lips.

"Angel's remembering things!" He yelled, throwing his arms over her.

Angel smiled down at him. She remembered something, yet she was still feeling so empty.


End file.
